films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Never, Never, Never Give Up
Never, Never, Never Give Up is a song from the sixth season dedicated to Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald and Douglas. This is also referred to as Never, Never Give Up. The song was composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. A second version was later made using CGI footage as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour. Lyrics If you climb the highest mountain, Cross the river deep, Maybe you'll find it's never as easy As it first appears, as it first appears Just remember not to worry, Or get down at heart Never lose faith in positive thinking You'll be amazed when you achieve All the things you start, all the things you start. So, Chorus: Never, never, never give up even though the going's tough Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff No, never, never, never give up even though you're feeling rough If at first you don't succeed, never, never, never give up If at first you don't succeed, Then try and try again Nothing in life is ever as easy But you get there in the end, get there in the end So blow your cares and woes behind you Start a brand new day Nothing can stop you reaching your goal If you're determined, you can do it You will find a way, you will find a way. So, (Chorus) Some things seem impossible, answers hard to find No matter how improbable, you won't know until you try You can do whatever you choose it just takes a little luck So remember never, never, never give up (Repeat Chorus twice) Never, never, never give up! Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Annie and Clarabel *Bertie *Trevor *Butch *Sir Topham Hatt *Jeremiah Jobling *Mrs. Kyndley CGI Series ﻿ *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Bill and Ben *Spencer *Hiro *Charlie *Scruff *Stephen *Porter *Gator *Winston *Diesel *Salty *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Annie and Clarabel *Cranky *Harold *Trevor *Jack *Sir Topham Hatt *The Mayor of Sodor *Sir Robert Norramby Episodes *Duck Takes Charge *A Close Shave *Ghost Train *Woolly Bear *The Trouble with Mud *Trust Thomas *Toby's Tightrope *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure *Fish *Something in the Air *A Surprise for Percy *Twin Trouble *James and the Red Balloon *Gordon Takes a Tumble *Edward the Very Useful Engine CGI Series *The Lion of Sodor *Play Time *Thomas and the Runaway Kite *Buzzy Bees *Toby and the Whistling Woods *Emily and Dash *Sodor Surprise Day *Don't Bother Victor! *The Christmas Tree Express *King of the Railway *Scruff's Makeover *Gordon Runs Dry *Henry's Hero *Percy's Lucky Day *Away From the Sea *No More Mr. Nice Engine *Thomas' Shortcut *Tale of the Brave *Spencer's VIP *Missing Gator Deleted/Extended Scenes *Duck Takes Charge - A close-up deleted scene of Gordon at Knapford. *A Close Shave - The scene of Duck swerving to miss the red coaches has been extended. *Ghost Train - A close-up deleted scene of Toby at Tidmouth at the end of the episode. *Woolly Bear - A close-up deleted scene of Percy smiling when he and Thomas are arguing. *The Trouble with Mud - The scene of James reaching the top of Gordon's Hill has been extended. *A Surprise for Percy: *#A deleted scene of Percy pulling the trucks up the hill. *#Percy puffing down the hill, looking tired. *Twin Trouble - The scene of Douglas pulling up alongside Donald after the crash has been extended. *Gordon Takes a Tumble - A deleted scene of the scarecrow's arms moving although this could have been specially animated footage. *Trust Thomas: *#A deleted scene shows Edward passing through Tidmouth Sheds with Thomas on the Breakdown Train. *#An alternate shot of Thomas approaching the pond. *#The scene of Thomas sinking has been extended. *Something in the Air - An extended shot of Henry's vans falling in the sea. Notes *This song mostly uses deleted scenes. *Some of the scenes at the end are mirrored. *In Japan this song is called "Never Give Up". *The CGI Series version of the song excludes the lyrics "Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff. No, never, never, never give up even though you're feeling rough" three times, with the exception of the last verse - in which case, it was used once. Errors *The number 10 goes to Donald's tender, even though he is number 9. Both accidents for the Twins shown are experienced by Donald. *One shot of James on Gordon's Hill was reversed, as steam was shown returning to James. Gallery Original version Never,Never,NeverGiveUp.png Never,Never,NeverGiveUp1.png Never,Never,NeverGiveUp2.png Never,Never,NeverGiveUp3.png Never,Never,NeverGiveUp4.png Never,Never,NeverGiveUp5.png Never,Never,NeverGiveUp6.png Never,Never,NeverGiveUp7.png Never,Never,NeverGiveUp8.png Never,Never,NeverGiveUp9.png Never,Never,NeverGiveUp10.png Never,Never,NeverGiveUp11.png Never,Never,NeverGiveUp12.png Never,Never,NeverGiveUp13.png Never,Never,NeverGiveUp14.png Never,Never,NeverGiveUp15.png Never,Never,NeverGiveUp16.png Never,Never,NeverGiveUp17.png Never,Never,NeverGiveUp18.png Never,Never,NeverGiveUp19.png AScarfforPercy74.png AScarfforPercy7.png AScarfforPercy86.png AScarfforPercy87.png AScarfforPercy16.png AScarfforPercy90.png AScarfforPercy54.png AScarfforPercy91.png AScarfforPercy15.png AScarfforPercy9.png TheTroublewithMud11.png TheTroublewithMud61.png TheTroublewithMud34.png TheTroublewithMud63.png TheTroublewithMud39.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)52.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)55.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)59.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)60.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)85.png TwinTrouble51.png TwinTrouble52.png TwinTrouble7.png TwinTrouble53.png TwinTrouble82.png TwinTrouble83.png TwinTrouble54.png TwinTrouble24.png TwinTrouble26.png TwinTrouble66.png TwinTrouble67.png TwinTrouble68.png TwinTrouble88.png TwinTrouble17.png TwinTrouble38.png TwinTrouble39.png TwinTrouble19.png ﻿ CGI version ﻿ PlayTime25.png PlayTime27.png Don'tBotherVictor!17.png Don'tBotherVictor!23.png GordonRunsDry31.png GordonRunsDry54.png Percy'sLuckyDay59.png Percy'sLuckyDay60.png Percy'sLuckyDay61.png Percy'sLuckyDay62.png Percy'sLuckyDay64.png Percy'sLuckyDay68.png Percy'sLuckyDay80.png Percy'sLuckyDay81.png Thomas'Shortcut17.png Thomas'Shortcut20.png TaleoftheBrave467.png TaleoftheBrave465.png TaleoftheBrave464.png Spencer'sVIP12.png Spencer'sVIP14.png Spencer'sVIP16.png Spencer'sVIP43.png Spencer'sVIP54.png Spencer'sVIP57.png Category:Thomas and Friends songs Category:Songs Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:A Bad Day For Sir Handel And Other Thomas Adventures (2003, US) Category:A Bad Day For Sir Handel And Other Thomas Adventures (December 23, 2003) Full Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (September 21, 2004) Full Category:Thomas' Sodor Stories (2006, US) Category:Thomas' Sodor Stories (February 7, 2006) Full